Promesa de Amar
by Fufox
Summary: Había esperado solo para hablar con el... Pero al final salio tanta amabilidad que le llegaba a dar susto, sin embargo, llego el momento de una promesa. ADV: Shonen Ai


**Promesa de Amar**

Declaimer: Los personajes no son mio, son de su respectivo autor =D

Sin mas, puede leer el fic

* * *

Aquella tarde del viernes, en los vestidores de Hyotei, todas las personas ya se habían retirado, excepto una persona que dormía plácidamente en una banca.

Como de costumbre, Atobe antes de irse a su casa, pasaba a los vestidores para revisar si quedaba algo o simplemente cerrarlo, pero esta vez encontró a una persona durmiendo.  
_"¿Pero que esta haciendo en este lugar Jirou?"_ Fue la primera interrogante que se le vino a la cabeza el joven Keigo al recordar que esa persona es la única que puede dormir en cualquier lado. Se acercó muy despacio en dirección a la banca.

– ¡Hey! Jirou, despierta.- decía mientras intentaba despertar al recién nombrado con leves sacudidas. En efecto, con tal de ver esos ojos somnolientos lo despertaba, pero a la vez le daba pena despertarlo de su sueño, aunque no lo demostraba.  
– Hmm… unos minutos más mamá…– fue la respuesta del castaño.  
– ¡Jirou no soy tu madre! Soy Ore-sama, ¡Jirou! – Subió un poco el tono de voz, delatando su fastidio al no ser obedecido inmediatamente. – Vamos Jirou… es tarde, hay que irse cada uno a su casa y antes de eso yo tengo que cerrar los vestidores. –  
– ¡A-Ato-Atobe! – tartamudeo el chico preferido de Morfeo al escuchar la voz enojada de Atobe. – Perdóneme... es que… lo estaba esperando…– soltó un bostezo mientras se incorporaba en la banca. –  
-¿Me estabas esperando?.. – lo miró con interrogación. – ¿Por qué si se puede saber?–  
– ¿No podemos ir a otro lado a conversar? De verdad quiero tener un tiempo contigo, claro si no te molesta…– su mirada somnolienta la cambio a una infantil y juguetón.- Así a lo menos podrás cerrar los vestidores.-  
– ¿Eh? – _"¿Pero que cosa me esta pidiendo Jirou?"_pensó al procesar las palabras dichas.- A claro… me dices donde y vamos, pero espérame afuera.-

Ya afuera de los vestidores, ellos comenzaron a caminar lento, son esos pasos que uno desea que el tiempo pase lento y con mucha calma, son esos momentos donde uno disfruta y la conversación surgió de forma espontánea y natural hasta que vieron la limusina de Atobe esperándolo.

– Bueno… vamos, te invito a mi casa. – Anunció el joven heredero sin esperar objeción de su acompañante.-  
– ¿Qué? ¿No será una molestia ir?... – se puso mas que nervioso ante la oferta que le hizo al no creer que fuera posible de su parte.-  
– No te preocupes, podrás avisar a tu familia que vas a llegar mas tarde a tu casa…–  
– Muy bien, acepto. –

El chofer le dio un ademán de que subieran al auto, y cuando estos le hicieron caso, les cerró la puerta. En unos cuantos minutos se pusieron en marcha a la mansión.  
En el recorrido reinaba el silencio, no sabían el porque, pero pensaban que estaban en lo correcto, aunque cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Jirou se sentía incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, ni menos estar en la limusina de Atobe con el mismísimo Atobe adentro. No sabía como reaccionar.  
_"¿Pero que me pasa? Si toda la semana lo veo, ¿Por qué ahora siento esta opresión en mi pecho? Duele… Duele…"_

Por otro lado Atobe estaba viendo de reojo todas las expresiones de Jirou, siempre lo encontró en él un joven con actitud de niño, a veces raro, pero aún así lo encontraba adorable.  
_"¿Adorable? ¿Desde cuando Ore-sama piensa eso de Jirou?"_ Se fastidió al recordar lo que acababa de pensar. Intento no volver a mirar a Jirou, pero le fue imposible.

La limusina paro, habían llegado a su punto de destino. El chofer les abrió la puerta y ellos bajaron.

– ¡Guau! ¿Esta es tu casa Atobe? – Dijo un muy sorprendido Jirou a ver la mansión que se le alzaba al frente de sus ojos.- Es muy grande.-  
– Si, ven, vamos a entrar. – mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta. Al momento una sirvienta abría la puerta y le dio una reverencia.  
– Jirou, ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy? – decía mientras se adentraba a la mansión.  
– ¿De verdad no te incomodaría? – Jirou ya no sabia que pensar, tanta amabilidad de parte de Ore-sama era raro, hasta el punto que le estaba dando miedo pero no perdería la oportunidad de ver como era en realidad.  
– No, no me incomodaría. – Seguía caminando por el pasillo mientras el dormilón lo seguía.  
– Esta bien Atobe… pero… ¿Dónde tienes un teléfono para avisar a mi casa? –  
– En ese mueble hay uno, úsalo. – Apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba. –  
– ¡Muchas gracias Atobe! – decía mientras se apresuraba a llegar al mueble y marcar el número. Entretanto Atobe dio la orden de que estuviera la cena lista en la terraza, que todo fuera perfecto, mientras tanto Jirou avisaba a su casa que se iba a quedar en la casa de un amigo.  
_"¿Amigo? Esa palabra es muy vaga, yo… creo que quiero ser mas que tu amigo… pero te siento tan inalcanzable… es el mismo sentimiento que tuve al verte por primera vez en ese auditorio…" _pensó al colgar el teléfono y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Atobe donde lo esperaba mirando desde ya hace un rato desde las escaleras.

– ¿Ya avisaste? –  
– Si. – Fue la vaga respuesta, aunque lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que cautivó demasiado a Atobe, que en ese momento intento desviar la vista para no ver su sonrojo.  
– Bien, entonces vamos a la terraza, vamos a esperar que nos traigan la cena. – comenzó a marchar hacia el lugar mencionado, detrás de él iba Jirou tan entusiasmado con la idea de cenar en la terraza, siempre mostrando una sincera sonrisa, aunque no lo pareciera, Jirou siempre le regalaba esa sonrisa solo a él, pues lo ha visto sonreír a varias personas, pero esa sonrisa que tiene ahora se la da solo a él.

Llegaron a la Terraza, donde varias sirvientas andaban ajetreadas por el pedido de Ore-sama, donde pusieron una mesa para poder ver todo el patio, se observaba una piscina, unas canchas de tenis y unos campos, entre esas cosas se alzaban grandes árboles.

– Que hermosa vista Atobe, es muy relajante. –  
– Si que lo es… aquí es uno de los lugares donde me puedo relajar. –  
– Pues tienes toda la razón. – Fija la mirada en la luna. – También tiene una buena vista de la luna. –  
– Yo creo que eso es lo más cautivador. – También mira la luna. – Aunque para mí hoy hay algo más cautivador. – Mirando a Jirou voltear para encontrar sus miradas.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué puede haber más hermoso que mirar a la luna en su totalidad? – las miradas ahora se vuelven más cómplices, sacando una picara sonrisa de parte de Atobe.  
– Te lo voy a decir sin rodeos, a parte que no me gusta humillarme…– se dirige hacia Jirou sin quitarle la mirada de encima. – Yo me e enamorado de ti…– su voz era tan sincera. – Es por eso que hoy hay algo más cautivador. –  
Jirou no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Atobe se le estaba declarando!, eso solo podía ser una fantasía dentro de todos sus sueños donde su capitán siempre era el protagonista. Bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose feliz y al notar que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, intento secárselas, pero en ese momento Atobe ya estaba a su lado.

Solo se acompañaban, hasta que las sirvientas trajeron la fabulosa cena. Desaparecieron rápidamente después de colocar todo en la mesa, Atobe tomó de la mano a Jirou para dirigirse a la mesa para comer. No había ningún ruido, pero desde adentro comienza a escucharse una melodía tranquila, parece que Ore-sama lo tenía todo estructurado para esa noche. Atobe se sentó en la cabecilla mientras que Jirou a su lado derecho.

Los dos comían en silencio, dejando llenar el habiente con la dulce melodía que los calmaba, pero Atobe no dejaba de mirar a Jirou, que simplemente evitaba mirarlo de tan avergonzado que estaba, su sonrojo se vuelve visible al recordar lo que le habían dicho anteriormente, pero se siente mucho más triste al recordar que no le había dado una respuesta.

– Atobe. – Susurró solo para que el mencionado escuchara, no sabía a que le tenía miedo, si al final solo estaban ellos dos. – Yo también te amo…– al fin a los oídos de Atobe habían escuchado lo que tanto anhelaba, y que por mucho había guardado Jirou dentro de el.  
– Pensé que no me ibas a responder. – dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
– Igual te ibas a enterar. –  
– De todos modos… quería escucharlo de tu boca. –  
– ¿En realidad esto es un sueño? Si es así, antes de despertar te seguiré amando. –  
– No es un sueño, tranquilo… Todo lo que ha pasado, es verdad. – suavemente volvió a tomarle la mano. –  
–Atobe. – entrelazan sus dedos, susurrando su nombre, estaba muy feliz, siempre seguirá amándolo, nadie se los impedía.  
– Jirou, te protegeré, te amaré, que nunca se te olvide. –  
– Jamás se me va a olvidar… –  
–Será nuestra promesa. –

Y mientras estaban en la terraza, la luna se opacó al ser tapada por una nube, dándole privacidad a la pareja. Al salir la luna, se contemplaba en el borde del barandal que se estaban besando, esa noche es el comienzo de una promesa de amor entre estos jóvenes de Hyotei.

* * *

Un Reviews por favor (:


End file.
